Thankfully Giving
by recklessanatomy
Summary: AU Jane and Maura are visiting Jane's family for Thanksgiving. Jane wants to take Maura in her childhood bedroom, after some coaxing Maura gives into temptation and allows them to have sex with Jane's family in the other room.


"Jane..." Maura bit her lip as Jane's hands cupped her breasts, her experienced fingers teasing each of her erect nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. "We need to stop."

Jane groaned, looking up, meeting hazel eyes nearly black with lust, "But baby, it's Thanksgiving and I want to show you how thankful I am for your ass in this dress."

"Come on." Maura pulled herself out of Jane's embrace and reached for the door, "Your family is waiting for us."

Jane pinned Maura between herself and the door to her childhood bedroom. The movement made Maura painfully aware of the of the ache that had been ignited between her legs, slick heat coating her inner thighs, "Maura please. Take a chance, be adventurous. Doesn't the risk of us being caught turn you on at all?"

"Yes. Yes, baby. Please just touch me." Maura unzipped her dress and let it drop to the floor, not bothering to pick it up. Jane paused to take in the incredibly gorgeous and sexy women in front of her. Her eyes traveling up and down Maura's perfect body, "Jane, please."

Jane tilted her head and with a smoldering smile moved her hands from Maura's breasts, over her taut abdomen to stop on Maura's hips, "Now Maura..." Jane leaned in to lick and nip at Maura's earlobe, "you, you need to be fucked but you need to be quiet. Do you think you can do that for me baby?"

Their eyes met again in a delicate battle for dominance, "Jane, I'm not going to ask you again. Fuck me or I'm going to do it myself." As Maura's hands began the journey down her abdomen to meet slick heat Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and stopped her from doing Jane's job, "Baby, please."

"Oh!" Maura gasped with surprise, head rollong back as Jane entered her suddenly with two fingers. She wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and moaned with each thrust that seemed to push impossibly deeper.

"Is that better?" Jane asked with a devilish grin as she threw Maura down on her old bed and began her journey down Maura's perfectly sculpted body.

"Mmm," Maura groaned as Jane began stroking her hips bones and  
grabbed handfuls of Maura's perfect ass, "Fuck, Jane. Please."

Jane plunged two fingers into Maura as her thumb made passes over her clit with each thrust, "Jane, more. I need more."

Jane entered Maura with a third finger as her tongue lapped slowly around her swollen clit. Maura began to roll her hips to Jane's ministrations, tightening her grip on Jane's dark curls.

"Fuck oh god I'm going to come..." Maura gasped, fingers pulling on Jane's locks as she came. Jane continued soft kisses and nips on her clit until every spasm in Maura's body subsided and she felt one of her hands drop to pull Jane up her body.

"Your turn," Maura whispered seductively as she pushed Jane's dress up perfectly toned thighs.

Maura wasted no time going to work on Jane's swollen arousal, fingers teasing her opening, "Baby I'm so close..."

Maura pressed her entire mouth against Jane's heat, parting her with her tongue and pounding into her with two fingers while teasing her clit with her tongue.

"Fuck Maura don't stop," Jane begged as Maura continued pounding into her. With one last kiss to Jane's center she came not bothering to contain her moans.

It probably wasn't the most appropriate reaction. Maura's hand covered her mouth trying to stop her laughter. She couldn't help it. "I'm sorry Jane. I've just never seen you come so fast," Maura apologized as she peppered light kisses on her way back up Jane's body.

"That was all you baby. Watching you come does things to me I will never understand. Now put your dress on before some.." There was a knock on the door and both fully satiated women threw their dresses on in record time.

"Jane what have you guys been doing? We're hungry!" Angela groaned as she noticed Jane's disheveled locks and added "But apparently you've already eaten."


End file.
